


Kilts and dragons

by Neutralfan



Series: Connected Bran Stark/Meera Reed Stories [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Confessions, Cute, Drama, Everyone's favorite Uncle, F/M, Family, Flirting, Happy Ending, Over coming past issues, Ramsey is mentioned, Romance, Sansa is on top of it, Talk of a drinking problem, Theon is a mess, Theon's dad is only mentioned, True Love, Wedding, Wedding Day, don't drink and drive, friends - Freeform, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralfan/pseuds/Neutralfan
Summary: Here is the long a waited wedding day of Robbert Stark and Jeyne Westerling, a young couple in love what could go wrong? Kilts, Dragons in white, and noisy grandparents oh my!
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jojen Reed/Arya Stark, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Theon Greyjoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Connected Bran Stark/Meera Reed Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277456
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Kilts and dragons

**Author's Note:**

> HI, I'm back! This story is a little bit out of the normal wheelhouse as it's not focused on Bran and Meera so much as it is on the others. Please ignore or constructively let me know of any mistakes, I'm sure there are formatting and grammar problems in here somewhere. Or an abuse of commas, they're my favorite punctuation mark.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bran had no idea why Theon was in a kilt, but as Jon was dealing with Robb he would have to field this one. How on earth did he find a kilt that went with the top half of his tux was anyone’s guess. Bran had nothing against kilts though he preferred to not feel the wind between his legs, but Jeyne had asked that no one on the male side of the bridal party wear anything that had not been cleared by herself.

“Theon,” Bran said as he cautiously approached the older male, as he did he caught a whiff of alcohol and grimaced at the smell.

“Branny!”

Bran gave a tight smile at the obviously drunken greeting, “where’s the groom, I’ve got duties to do ya know?”

“Yeah,” Bran said giving a fake laugh, “about that, why are you wearing a kilt?”

“Oh this? I got it specifically for today.”

“But why?”

“Because,” Theon said in a mock whisper, “the dragon in-law hates kilts, so maybe instead of trying to eat Robb alive she’ll just focus on me ya know?”  
Bran wanted to smack himself in the face, yes Jeynes mother was definitely akin to a rampaging animal in the final stages of rabies- but this wasn’t only about the kilt. Everyone had been trying to find Theon for the last twenty hours. He hadn’t answered his phone and had only texted a ‘k’ to Robb when he asked if Theon was still planning on being in the wedding. Now he was here dressed in a kilt and drunk.

“Yeah, hey um Robb asked that you do something really important once you got here.”  
Theon’s head perked up at that, “What? Does he need a shot cause,” he pulled out a flask that probably had something very potiant in it.

“No no no, Jon’s got that covered Robb asked that you test out the coffee that’s here.”

“The coffee?” He didn’t sound convinced.

“Yeah, Robb is having a groomzilla melt down that the coffee that will be served to guests at the reception won’t taste good and he picked out the beans himself, so as you are his best friend he figured that you would know if it would be perfect or not.”

“Oh, well then can’t let him down,” he laughed, “not on today of all days. Lead the way to the coffee.”  
Bran gave a small sigh of relief as he walked Theon to where the coffee for the bridal party had been set up, thankfully in a separate room where he could be contained for a bit.  
Sansa looked cross as she exited the bridal suite. Her pastel lavender dress was perfect with not even a stray hair having escaped from her complicated looking hair do. 

“What is it, I’m trying to keep Jeyne calm?” 

“Theon, he’s here.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, “get over it Bran.”

He had to work his jaw to keep from spitting back at his eldest sister, she thought the whole issue with the failed bachelor party was childish and that Bran should have just gone along with it as it was family. She was the only one with this opinion, and it seemed to have been placed there by the one person who’s opinion wouldn’t be taken into account until they had said “I do”.

“He’s in a kilt and drunk.”

His heart swelled at the look of utter shock on his sister's face. She was rarely stunned enough for her jaw to not remember how to lock in place.

“Where is he?” she hissed, after regaining control of her jaw.

“In the room that’s got the coffee and donuts, I told him that Robb wanted him to check and see if the coffee was good enough to serve to guests, and in order to do that he’d need to consume the whole pot. Rick is keeping an eye on him, I’d grab Dad to have him help but he’s doing ‘father of the groom’ pictures with Robb.”

“I’ve got the sister of the bride in there trying to steal the spotlight,” Sansa started to do a facepalm before remembering that she had makeup on.

“I can keep him occupied, I just need to know if the kilt needs fixed or if he can wear it in order to stick it to the mother of the bride.”

“Is that why he’s wearing it?” 

“That is what he told me.”

“Give me a minute,” she said before disappearing back into the room.

Bran checked his phone to see if there were any other problems, nothing. He then texted Meera to see how she was coming along with getting ready. He’d left her in their hotel room just as she had been getting ready to shower. She was not an early morning person, he’d learned after he’d tripped over his suitcase and fallen onto the end of her bed. Which had earned him a groggy glare. Sharing a hotel room was a different experience than when they’d shared Osha’s couch. For one thing they were in separate beds. That didn’t bother him, what did bother him was that they were both suddenly painfully awkward with each other.  
He didn’t get the opportunity to send the text before Sansa reappeared, “kilt is fine, drunk is a no go, dry him out or he doesn’t get to stand up with the rest of us. He’s been warned repeatedly about this.”

“You’re kidding?”

“I’m not, his drinking has become a problem, and Robb is on board with this decision.”

“Great,” he said as his sister walked back into the bridal suit, he was on his own. 

Bran was almost back to the room where he’d left Theon when he heard someone behind him just before they grabbed his arm. Turning he saw Meera, she was gorgeous her hair was done up in a style that pulled everything up off her face and neck. Her makeup almost made her look like a completely different woman, and her dress was a navy that hugged her in all the right places. He was so busy trying not to drool that he missed what she said, although the panic in her voice was noted. 

“What?” 

“There is a woman around your mother’s age dressed in a white ball gown,” she said, eyes wide lips pursed. 

“Ok?” 

“No not ok, no one but the bride should wear white on their wedding day.” 

“How do you-” 

“I’ve done enough weddings to know that if there is a guest dressed in white that is not the bride that everything is going to go south fast. I’ve even seen a fist fight once.” 

Bran’s eyes widened at that, he’d never known that there was a code for dresses at weddings, but then there was a lot that he didn’t know about weddings. Robb was the first in their family to get married, and all of his friends were still single. 

“I-I don’t know what you want me to do about it, I’ve got a drunk Theon in the beverage room drinking about a leiter of coffee, because if he’s drunk and Robb notices then he’s out of the party.” Meera’s lips thinned even more than he thought was possible. He had hoped to see her before the wedding but not in such a mood. 

“You look nice by the way.” 

“Thank you, I tried my hardest.” 

He was trying to figure out if there was some kind of hidden message in that statement, like when women said ‘what’ or ‘do what you want’, but his sister came down the hall with Jojen in tow. 

“Bran, Meera, have you seen what the mother of the bride is wearing?” 

“Is that who’s wearing the white dress?” Bran said quietly. 

“Yep, I thought Jeyne was exaggerating when she said her family was awful. But to show up to your only kids wedding in a wedding dress!” 

Arya gave a sound of distaste and was about to open her mouth again when lo and behold to Bran’s horror the mother of the bride came down the hallway. For what he couldn’t imagine, but she wasted no time in relieving him of that burden. 

“Where’s the bridal suit?” 

OH H-E double hockey sticks no. She was not going to do this to Jeyne, and if his sister and girlfriend’s reactions were anything to go by the woman’s attire and possibly presence would spark upset. She looked like someone had tried to shove a sausage into a mechanical pencil, if the mechanical pencil was blaringly white. There was no way he was letting this dragon of a woman ruin the day. 

“I’m sure it’s around here somewhere,” Jojen said conversationally almost as if he was waiting for her to start breathing fire and didn’t want to be the one to start the fire. 

An idea sparked in Bran’s head, “Ma’am if you’d follow me,” he said much to the surprise of the trio gathered around him. Arya looked like she wanted to stab him, Jojen looked stunned, but Meera had seemed to notice the gleam in his eye and gave a small nod of approval. She didn’t even know what he was planning to do. “I can show you where you need to go.” 

“Well finally someone with some manors, lead the way and I’ll see that you get a tip.” 

Bran ignored the shock that was showing on his sisters face but he dutifully lead her to the room where Theon was trying to sober up. When they entered the room Theon was alone and there was a half empty pot of coffee on the table in front of the man who had his head buried in his arms on the table. Rickon must have slacked off somewhere else since he was nowhere in sight. 

“Would you like some coffee Ma’am?” Bran asked as he moved to Theon’s side to give him a gentle shake. When he touched his shoulder Bran saw that the man was awake but looked like he’d been crying. Theon looked up at Bran and then towards Jeyne’s mother. 

“No, I want to be taken to the bridal suit, isn’t there anyone here who can do their job?” She then got a good look at Theon. 

“You must be the dead beat that my daughter is marrying,” she snorted, “just as I suspected simple trash, you’ll probably beat her tonight after the wedding.” 

Bran could hear Theon’s mental snap, he felt the man go tence under his hand, his back straightening up as he looked the woman dead in the eye. He’d wager a good amount that he was staring daggers into the woman, who had just insulted his oldest friend. And in turn him in a backhanded way. Accusing him of the sins of his own father, sins and ghosts that still haunted Theon if the family gossip was to be believed. Specifically his own mother’s ghost, the lovely woman who always tried to do right by her son until her husband beat her to death. The news had not been broken gently to the then fourteen year old by his worn out social worker. 

“-Probably only want to marry her so that she can work herself into an early grave is that it? She’s pregnant too isn’t she?” 

She kept going on and on to Bran’s horror, calling his brother every sort of low life that could be imagined. When she finally paused Theon spoke. 

“Leave.” 

“What?” 

“I said Leave, you are not welcome here not now and not in the future. Jeyne is getting married today, your daughter, and instead of celebrating with her you only want to tear her down and ruin her day.” 

“I’m not the one ruining her life!” 

Theon didn’t speak he stood up and approached her opening the door to the hallway and extending his arm out to direct her, “you are leaving now, I’ll be telling Jeyne that you couldn’t make it, but you will not ruin this day for her.” 

The shouting and carrying on that happened next was loud but somehow Theon managed to keep the door behind her open. It wasn't long before someone came to see what all the noise was about. All five foot six of Sansa stood in the doorway with a grim look on his face was his Uncle Benjin. 

“Ma’am you have violated the terms that your daughter has set for you to attend her wedding, we are removing you from the premises. The police have been called.” 

“This man tried to assault me,” she wailed, gesturing towards Theon. 

“No he didn’t,” Bran said, “he was only trying to show you the way out just as sansa Sansa just said and remove you from the venue. You are not welcome at this event.” 

“Ma’am the police are only a few minutes away, do you want to leave peacefully or do you want them to escort you out?” Uncle Benjin asked. The woman huffed but she did leave on her own Benjn following her to make sure that she did leave. Bran turned to Sansa with an eyebrow raised. 

“Meera or Arya?” 

“Mum, she and I worked out a little signal so that if we needed to do that then Jeyne would be none the wiser.” Bran nodded but noticed that Theon had returned to the position he’d found him in. 

“Ah, talk later I got something to do.” Sansa gave a quick glance at Theon before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. 

Bran stared at Theon before he would have thought that he was just drunk but now? There was something brewing beneath the surface but did he want to be the one to open that door though? It was one thing with Meera when he’d opened the door offering an olive branch, it was another to open it for someone that while he was fond of them he wasn’t close with them. 

“I can’t do this,” Theon said, breaking the silence, when Bra didn’t respond right away he continued, “I can’t keep pretending, the charade has gotten too big.” 

“I used to think that once he was in jail that I wouldn’t have to worry about anything, that I’d be my own man terrified of no one. But I was wrong. He’s still there around every corner, a specter in my life 

“I started dating this girl Tammala, she works the morning shift at the radio station, our shifts overlap a bit and she was nice. The kind of girl that you take to fancy places, or down to the ocean front for a walk counting stars.” Theon gave an ugly snort that hinged on a whimper. 

“Then it happened, apparently old man Greyjoy has some people who still talk to him on the outside, he found out about me and Tammala. He wrote me a letter around Valentines day telling me that I shouldn’t do anything stupid like marry her. That I shouldn’t have a happy life. Then he called her all sorts of slurs, half of them I’d never heard before, and I just couldn’t.” 

“We had a fight after that letter, she saw it and wanted to know who he was, why I had gotten a letter from an inmate, that was just before the botched stag night, we’ve been on break ever since.” 

He hadn’t looked up until right then emotions that Bran didn’t know the man was capable of were written all over his face along with the tear stains that mostened it. The idea that someone would go to such lengths just to mess with another human being was forign to him. But he did know how it felt to have one of the people you cared about the most cut contact with you. 

“I’m sorry Theon.” 

“Everyone’s sorry,” he said, bitterness laced his words, “I can’t go up there and be happy go lucky Theon, not without the booze. But if I do that then Robb won’t speak to me again.” 

“I was told that he would kick you out of the wedding party if you showed up wasted,” Bran said, “you can get help Theon, someone who can help you sort through all these emotions, something that I’m not qualified to do.” 

Theon chuckled, “you’re alright there middle Stark.” 

Bran couldn’t help the eye roll, “seriously?” 

“Hey, I’m trying, nicknames don’t come easy for me,” he sighed, “now how am I gonna get looking all decent, I’m sure Jayen would just love to kill me if I showed up with a face like this.” 

Bran gave a small smile, “I might know someone who could help with that,” crossing his fingers that Meera and Arya would be willing to help them out. 

There was some type of mysticism that went along with women and their abilities to go from pretty to a goddess of antiquity. Whatever it was it was lost on the male population, they just put on expensive clothes after a shower before running a comb through their hair.  
For example, it was almost ten at night and Meera’s hair hadn’t moved an inch since Bran had first laid eyes on her that morning. He would have thought that with her super curly hair one of the coils would have slipped from the updo she was wearing.

He felt a little self conscious in his rumpled tux and could feel the gel that was holding his hair in place. He really shouldn’t have allowed someone he didn’t know do his hair, he was sure that he’d be washing gel out of his hair until Christmas.  
The reception was winding down, Robb and Jeyne had already left for their honeymoon, Bran was sitting in a spare chair, as one of the grooms men, and brother of the groom, he had to stay to help clean up until the site closed up shop which would be soon. Meera who was sitting next to him listening to his grandmother natter on about something that he couldn’t make out until right then.

“When are you and Bran getting married?”

Bran sat bolt up right at that question, turning wide eyed to her shaking his head behind Meera, where she thankfully couldn’t see him.

“Bran hasn’t asked me yet,” she said.

“Why ever not? You’re a nice girl, seem to have a good head on your shoulders too,” she then leaned around Meera to make eye contact with him, “why haven’t you asked her to marry you?”

Bran could feel everything come to a halt, ever since he’d given Meera the ring from the charity shoppe he’d been toying at looking at rings and trying to put together a proposal. But there was one thing that was stopping him, or rather a state of mind and it all hinged on a word. 

“Mrs. Stark, I’m sorry to interrupt but I think Caitlyn is waving at us, if you’ll excuse us?” Meera said as she looped her arm through Bran’s pulling him up as she stood.  
Once they were out of earshot of the elder woman he gave her a look of thanks,“I’m sorry about that she’s just wedding happy I guess.” 

“I get it, she wants to see her grandchildren happy,” Meera smiled, “but I really did see your Mum waving at us.”  
Once they reached Caitlin she extracted herself from the staff member she’d been speaking with. 

“Good, I wanted to let you know that the clean up is all handled you can go on back to the hotel.” 

“Thanks Mum,” Bran said, before wishing her a good night. They walked out into the starry night and Bran felt the urge to go driving to do what Theon had mentioned earlier that day on a beach with less light pollution. But there was a wedding brunch in the morning, and a car waiting for them now. 

“Hey, I noticed that Theon was reading from a paper, did you write that for him?” Meera asked after they arrived on their hotel floor.  
Bran felt his face heat, Theon had been woefully unprepared so Bran had taken it upon himself to write the speech and pass it to him before they walked into the reception hall. It had been short but fitting for the men’s relationship to each other. Robb had even hugged Theon after the speech. 

“Yeah, he needed a little help.”  
She didn’t say anything else on their way back to the hotel, he assumed that she was just tired, it had been a long day after all. They went up to their room and Bran asked if she wanted the first shower.

“That is one of the things I love about you, you’re always a gentleman.” 

Bran paused for a moment before shrugging, “I just wanted to be sure that you didn’t want to just I don’t know conserve water?” So the champagne was getting to him now, fantastic. 

“And what if I did?” 

His tongue felt too big for his mouth which made it hard to reply, “well- I-” he couldn’t come up with a proper response, his brain was too tired and the prospect that his girlfriend was offering him was too much for his tiny little grey cells. 

“See,” she said, a laugh at the edge of her words, “you’re such a gentleman.” Meera walked up to him pulling him close as she stood on her tiptoes so she could loop her arms around his neck, she gave him a kiss before grabbing her hair brush that was on the desk behind him. She then disappeared into the bathroom without anything more than a cheeky grin. 

‘That wasn’t an invitation,’ he chided himself trying to convince his blood that it would be better off in his brain than anywhere else. He sat down on the edge of his bed, considering whether or not he wanted to just get into his pajamas and deal with the aftermath in the morning.  
His phone rang. A groan escaped him before he managed to haul himself across the room to find out who was calling him. If they needed bail money he was hanging up. 

“Bran?” 

He nearly hung up, “Theon, why are you calling me at this time of the night?” 

“I thought you should know that I’m not going to make the brunch tomorrow, please let everyone know that I’m sorry but true love waits for no one.” 

“What?” 

“Meera was telling me that Tammala would probably be willing to hear me out and at least forgive me if I was honest with her. So after all my duties were over with I called her and she took it really well. We’re going to have a coffee not date tomorrow to talk over more things which is why I’m not going to be at the brunch tomorrow.”  
Bran blinked words would not come to him. He had no idea how to respond to Theon’s second word dump of the day. 

“So I also wanted to say thanks.” 

“What?” 

“If it hadn’t been for you listening to me and Meera talking to me while fixing my face, my life would be worse than it already is. No best friend, no girl, and that last one isn’t even a guarantee at this point. But thank you, and let Meera know I said thanks too.” 

“Yeah, you're welcome,” he managed to get out only to realize that Theon had already hung up the phone. 

“I hope he’s not driving,” he said, muttering under his breath. 

He started picking out his pajamas and clothes for the morning, he was just done at this point and wanted the sweet, sweet embrace of a bed. Meera’s embrace would also be welcomed but he wasn’t going to do anything that might jinx his own relationship. Though she’d never been that flirty with him before- they’d both had at least a glass of champagne there was no way he was going to try pushing tonight. Especially since they hadn’t talked about alcohol boundaries.  
He quickly changed into his pajamas and carefully climbed into bed his head hitting the pillow as the bathroom door opened. 

“Theon, says thanks and that nothing is getting in the way of true love,” he then closed his eyes dead to the world. 

Meera could only shake her head and chuckle at her partner as he managed to almost instantaneously fall asleep. She started to settle herself down to sleep but the question that Bran’s grandmother had asked kept playing in her mind as did the last year and a half of their relationship. He was gentle, kind, defended those he cared about, funny, was down for mischief, forgetful, mildly obsessive, easily stressed, put the toilet roll on the wrong way, couldn’t take a good picture to save his life, and had the strength of a chicken nugget. Her brother liked him, so did her parents her dad wouldn’t have gone to such lengths to help them get back together if he hadn’t, even Osha liked him.  
She loved him, it had been something she’d been slowly coming to terms with for the last few weeks after they’d gotten back together. She just didn’t know how to say it. Should she wait for the ‘perfect moment’ like they had in the movies? Or should she just blurt it out like he had at dinner? 

She was laying in bed thinking it over with only the light from the bathroom filtering into the room when Bran rolled over to face her mumbling something about someone threatening him with a sausage. 

“I love you Bran,” she said, getting a snort in reply prompting a small giggle out of her, “sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. 
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Want to get Bran a sleep mask for his snoring? Let me know down below! 
> 
> P.S. Theon wasn't driving drunk, he called a cab.


End file.
